Snapshots: A Series Of Epilogues
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: GBK3 - Snapshots: A Series Of Epilogues. AU set after Kurt's Trials, will skip as you get to see their lives together ending up a future fic, normal warnings apply see first chapter for most of them.


AU – Set in the GBK verse, it takes up where GBK2 Kurt's Trials left off.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only (changing to man on man later on – future fic in the later chapters here people), Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more likely too much Plot . Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcomed with open arms by a loving author.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boy Kurt 3 – Snapshots: A Series Of Epilogues<strong>

**001 Monday**

Gazing at David sleeping in his room I really don't want to leave him, but it's Monday and it's time to go to school. Cain and Nancy are watching over him for me, they'll let me know if anything bad happens to him.

Head held high I walk out of the hospital flanked by Noah and Blaine. Dad left earlier to check in at home and work, he'll still come visit as often as he can. Sam's our ride today, Finn's unreliable when it's early in the morning.

Tired from all the drama and nearly losing David I'm not expecting much from school. I'm certainly not expecting the hugs, the waves, the smiles, the good wishes, and I have to hide in the girls' toilets for a few minutes to pull myself together.

I'd been prepared for indifference, not this, and I shake it off and go back out to face it all and, harder yet, accept it graciously.

All through the morning teachers give me time and help. Principal Figgins is getting things ready so that when he's able David can do schoolwork in hospital, most of his teachers are volunteering to turn up and help him with the harder sections.

Rachel was right, things have changed, and for the better.

I actually feel a bit mean when we turn up for Glee after lunch and I can see the whole club is in on it, except for Mr Schue. Rachel falls for it and I step up as the band and Brad start playing.

While I sing my song and give everything to it, a small part of me is observing them and I gloat inside when I blow them all away and destroy them. Rachel folds in seconds and I have the solo at Regionals. The club makes sure she has the duet, with Blaine, and our set list is more or less ready. We've never been this prepared, without disasters striking.

Today I just want to finish school and run for the hospital and stand at his window, but he's booked me a try out at basketball. I think I surprise Coach and the other jocks when I turn up.

"Hummel you sure?" Jackson asks me as he gets changed.

"I'm sure," I tell him and then we step out into the gym.

I have a big cheering section of family and friends come to see me play. The Coach isn't that convinced I'll be any good, and I've never played against my brothers before, only ever against David.

The memory is so fresh, of standing there with the basketball in my hand and him promising me kisses if I can sink a basket, I got a lot of kisses that day.

Smirking confidently I face off against Finn, "Bro, I'm not going to go easy on you, but I'm sure you'll be fine, lots of guys lose against me, I'm good at this, okay?"

"Okay," I give him my sweet smile and his falters, he knows me a little too well.

Finn is taller than me, but I can move faster and with much more coordination, plus I have an advantage, none of them can jump like I can, all those dance moves and springs come in very handy as I try and run rings around him.

Except he's right, he is good.

I hold him to a draw in the end and we stand there breathing heavily, he grins, "Dude that was awesome," I'm dragged into a hug.

"Finn! You're all sweaty," he just hugs me harder and I give up and hug him back.

I've impressed everyone and Coach grins, "Guys huddle up, this year I think we're ready, so we're fielding two teams," he calls out our names and I'm in the 'B' team. "I expect to see both teams in the top ten you got me?"

And just like that I'm a jock, again, with a horrible unfashionable jacket that goes with nothing in my wardrobe.

Changing and showering, in safety, that's going to take some getting used to, but I like it already, I skip out of the locker room, where the girls are waiting for me.

I'm taken to Mercedes' house and force fed a home cooked meal with good company and I fall into Mercedes' arms for a few minutes to rest.

"Boo, I know you don't believe, but my whole church is praying for David, and if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you," she says and strokes my hair.

"Thank you 'Cedes," I accept it, I think I must be growing up, "And you're already helping me, love you Mercedes."

"Love you too Kurt," her hug is fierce and strong. "I'm your ride tonight, I know you're going home to sleep, so I packed a bag, I'm doing a sleepover, no arguments sweetie, you're never going to be alone again, I promise."

Mercedes isn't allowed in and has to wait out on her own, she's brought some homework and a book, and I wave to her as I walk through to the other corridor where Cain and Nancy are waiting.

"Hi," I greet them.

"Hey," Cain nods, "Good day at school?" I tell him everything and he's stunned at the reception I got, "Pup that's amazing." They tell me about David, he's still sleeping a lot, but that's the meds, and if he keeps making the nice steady progress he is they're going to downgrade him from critical to stable and he might make it out to a side room soon.

It's my turn to wait with David and they leave me so they can go home and finally relax and get some sleep, they'll be back tomorrow.

Taking my accustomed place at his window I let my eyes sweep over him and those monitors, the beeping is still steady and it looks the same as when I left this morning.

Reassured that he's still here I sit and update my diary while I wait for him to wake up.

He's much more awake when I get in to see him his eyes are clearer, more focused, "Babe."

"Hi David," I sit and give him the highlights of the day.

"Awesome, you got the solo, and two basketball teams?"

"Yes," I gloat openly, and he makes me sing my song to him.

"You wrote me another song?" He asks after listening to the lyrics.

"Yes David, I wrote you another song," I preen and touch my flawless hair, "I told you, you're my inspiration," and that reminds me. "Darling, in a few days, or whenever they move you to a side room, do you want me to bring you your art things?"

"No, but you can bring me my writing stuff, I want to get them down while I can, adding the drawings will be easy, it's the writing I find tough."

They don't let me stay much longer and shoo me out so he can rest some more, I can see the rebellion building in his eyes, they are in for a big surprise if they push him too much.

I stay for a few more hours but only get to wave to him through the window.

Leaving him behind and feeling so guilty, like I'm abandoning him, I find Mercedes with her headphones on and miming along to Aretha.

"How is he?" She asks.

"Better, he's much more alert," we link arms as we walk out, "They're not going to have a docile David on their hands for much longer, I'll bring his writing stuff in soon, it'll keep him occupied."

"I have a portable DVD player, well it's my brothers but since he's in college he never uses it, at least Dave can watch stuff too," she offers.

"Thanks 'Cedes," I kiss her cheek.

At home I change the bed, I'm a week behind on all the chores, I'll get them done when I have time, or maybe I can borrow the family washer and dryer, and Carole won't mind helping me tidy up in a few days.

My skin is disgusting and I take a ridiculous amount of delight in cleaning it thoroughly, as Mercedes chatters to me, "Tomorrow is Blaine's day, he'll be with you at the hospital and he's staying over, then Noah, then Tina. We haven't decided about Friday after Regionals but we'll see how Dave is by then."

"Thanks Mercedes," I smile gratefully at her.

"It's our pleasure."

Settling into bed, it's strange to wear pyjamas and it's strange to sleep next to anyone other than David, Noah or Blaine.

"Night Boo, I know you're a dog but no howling in my ear," she pats my hand and I smile remembering the girls telling me I woof in my sleep.

Staring up at the ceiling I'm still desperately worried about David but I really do believe we're going to make it, that we'll get through this, graduate, go to college, and then discover the dream job we've been waiting for.

Curling up on my side I tuck the covers under my chin and doze off, tomorrow is another day, and it brings me closer to David healing and being released.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for any mistakes I've tried to catch them all but I'm only human.

From now on, there is no posting schedule (sorry), so as and when, either big or little chapters, and thank you for reading :)


End file.
